I live, I die, I live again FR
by Athoriaal
Summary: Sur les Wastelands, planent des murmures. On dit que les trois Leaders viennent de mourir sur la Fury Road, même Immortan Joe que la Citadelle tenait pour un dieu. Volta appartient au peuple pillard des Buzzards, elle est venue pour chaparder le cuivre de la citerne échouée. Elle y trouvera plus que du métal, en la personne d'un War Boy en fin de demie-vie.
1. Le cuivre du Porte-guerre

Combien ? Combien de jours se sont-ils écoulés depuis la Chute, celle qu'En Bas on nomme _Apokalipsis_ ? Dix-huit mille, dit-on, même si les quantités de temps sont bien moins aisées à manipuler que celles des boulons. Plus, en tout cas, bien plus que ce que la plupart des demi-vies peuvent affirmer avoir vécu.

A quoi donc ressemblaient ces étendues, avant que le désert ne les dévore ? Avant que les vents électriques ne balayent ce que les Guerres du Pétrole et de l'Eau avaient épargné ? Les Wastelands en gardent des traces, comme autant de marques sur un corps mutilé. Des objets inertes que les anciens nomment _Derev'ya_, les arbres, dressent encore leurs branches craquelées sans ordre aucun à la merci des corbeaux. Des mots se murmurent encore comme des légendes : celles des _Boeings_, des géants ailés ayant un jour parcouru le ciel, celle des _Highways_ au sol noir comme le cambouis. Des fables. Et ces symboles abscons qui jonchent toujours le sol, là où reposent les carcasses des véhicules tombés sur la Fury Road.

Une fois son moteur éteint, Volta racle le sable du bout de sa botte. _Ford_. Encore une insigne qu'elle possède. En double, en triple. Elle est sûre d'entrevoir un pare-choc de Chevrolet, plus loin dans ce capharnaüm de décombres. Un geste, et elle relève les épaisses lunettes cerclées de cuir jusque dans le foulard sale et informe qui recouvre sa tête. Puis elle ramasse la pièce métallique. Elle est partiellement brûlée, mais elle était en meilleur état que –

Un sifflement, et elle relève la tête. En haut des pentes du canyon, les Rockryders achèvent de quitter les lieux. Ici, c'est leur territoire, leur défilé de pierres stériles et encaissées. Leur point de Péage, également, dont ils savent tirer le meilleur profit, car aucun convoi ne peut se permettre de contourner les montagnes. Leur taxe se paye en Guzzolene, en Aquacola, en Nestlait ou en Lectricités, mais ils ne leur en demanderont pas, cette fois. Aucun d'eux ne ferra attention à elle, ni aux autres Buzzards ayant quitté les Bunkers ou la Cité de Sous les Dunes, ni à leurs derniers pillages : ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant ou de valeur à leurs yeux, ils l'ont déjà pris. A présent, ils les laissent tout simplement déblayer les derniers restes de cet incroyable amoncellement de machines fracassées, comme aucun d'entre eux n'en a jamais vu.

— _Davaï_, Volta !, lance l'un de ses semblables d'une voix ayant déjà trop hurlé dans les moteurs, et l'adolescente lui adresse un signe de félicitations en joignant son index et son pouce dans l'épaisseur de son gant.

Novic. Qui repart en trombes de sable, une grappe de portières empilées sur l'avant de son Staryytako, là où il a redressé une perche au milieu des pointes acérées du véhicule pour y enfiler son butin. Moins d'une heure, et il l'aura fondu : Volta le sait et elle étire un sourire sous le lin rude. Les Buzzards – les Kanyuk comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes – ne sont pas de ceux qui réutilisent les pièces qu'ils récupèrent, parfois en Charronnage, parfois après des attaques délibérées lorsque des convois désespérés traversent leurs terres, au Nord. Donner une seconde vie aux restes de l'ancien monde, ils ont cessé de le faire depuis longtemps pour créer le leur de toutes pièces. Les jantes, les capots, les essieux. Tout cela – pour eux – ne porte qu'un seul nom : _Metall_. Une matière première comme une autre à partir de laquelle ils façonnent leur cité souterraine. Elle et toutes ses annexes.

Volta vient de la plus éloignée, et sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle son clan a autant de spécificités au regard du reste des Buzzards. Une enclave nichée sous terre sous le chaos dans la tempête qui balaye perpétuellement les frontières de leur territoire. Une série de bunkers enterrés au milieu des tumultes venteux, dont seuls les paratonnerres dépassent dans l'enfer de sable et d'éclairs ocres. De tous les Buzzards et de toutes les âmes qui respirent encore dans les Wastelands, les Iskra sont les seuls à savoir capter la foudre, à l'enfermer en cage, à la contraindre et la libérer de ce que certains désignent sous le nom de _batteries_. Les seuls à avoir aussi su tirer profit de l'infini de sable qui résume leurs existences pour souffler le Stekloglass – le verre – avec lequel ils façonnent des bulbes où ils insufflent la lumière à partir de leurs Lectricités. Tel est leur seul point de négoce avec la Citadelle, avec Pétroville, avec le Moulin. Ce qui leur a valu de baragouiner ce mélange d'anglais et de russe mieux que les autres Buzzards. Ce qui leur permet d'alimenter leurs moteurs en Guzzolene et leurs rejetons en eau.

Volta soulève l'insigne pour la regarder. Bleue, aux reflets orangés dans le couchant. Pourquoi aime-t-elle ces stupides blasons automobiles, elle qui est fort loin de s'apprêter à les fondre et les glissera simplement dans la boîte qui s'encastre sous sa couchette ? Elle l'ignore. Les garder est devenu un réflexe, un geste machinal qui lui apporte l'apaisement au milieu des grondements de la tempête, lorsqu'elle rentre au Bunker. Une _kollektsiya_, a dit la plus ancienne des Iskra. Une lubie inutile qu'elle taira encore et encore. Et pourtant, elle empoche le Ford. Puis elle secoue la tête et se recentre sur ce pourquoi elle est venue.

Elle descend de sa bécane et fouille un instant dans le gros sac jeté sur son sidecar dont elle extirpe ses outils. Ce qu'elle cherchera au milieu de ce désastre accidenté et jusque sur la carcasse éventrée de l'immense Porte-guerre qui ruissèle encore de substances aqueuses et lactées brille déjà dans la rousseur du soleil. _Le cuivre_. Car son savoir-faire à elle, même si elle est encore une presque-gamine est sans doute le plus précieux de tous ceux des Iskra.

Un instant, elle s'arrête pour vérifier une dernière fois que le canyon est libre. Dans les décombres du flanc de la falaise, elle entend les scies circulaires de Yegor et Zaveta et – lorsqu'elles se taisent – rien d'autre que les échos du néant dans les carcasses du défilé. Son poignard est à sa botte et son chapelet de petites grenades – pas plus grosses que son poing – à sa ceinture. Elle cligne des yeux et grimpe à même le métal déchiré de l'immense camion-citerne noir, gisant de toute sa longueur comme une colossale bête. Son flanc est ouvert, et tout l'intérieur de sa cuve principale, de sa tête à sa queue, luit, plaqué de cuivre.

— _Molniya_, souffle-t-elle pour elle-même. Les Rockriders n'ont pas idée du trésor qu'ils ont eu sous les yeux.

A pieds joints, elle saute à l'intérieur, là où un fond d'eau vient disperser la poussière accumulée sous ses semelles. Elle jette ses outils sur le côté, à sec sur un accordéon insensé de métal froissé, et décroche son outre de l'entrave de cuir qui sangle sa poitrine. Aucune occasion ne peut être perdue. Et après l'avoir remplie, elle boit, ne se souciant pas des longues trainées d'hydrocarbures qui glissent partout dans ce cimetière fumant.

Au cours des heures, de bien étranges murmures se sont installés, qui lui ont valu de sortir pour ce Charronnage. Il se dit que les trois Leaders des Wastelands viennent de mourir sur la Fury Road. Le Mange-Personne, le Meunier, et même Immortan Joe que la Citadelle tenait pour un dieu. Il se murmure que sa dépouille a été déposée aux portes de sa cité troglodyte par son Imperator Furiosa. Une absurdité qui laisse toutes les âmes incrédules, même les Buzzards qui ont pourtant mille fois souhaité ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'armada démembrée dont ils siphonnent à présent les dépouilles déjà exsangues est témoin : cette nouvelle _Apokalipsis_ a bel et bien eu lieu. Et dans cet enfer de _Metall_, des corps gisent en autant de pièces détachées que les moteurs, leur sang se mélangeant à la Guzzolène absorbée par la terre.

Pour les Buzzards, la chair n'est elle aussi rien d'autre que de la viande, mais aux War Boys de la Citadelle, on ne touche pas. Ceux-là ont encore ce matin été les plus follement rapides, les plus absurdement téméraires, les plus fanatiquement dédiés à leur Immortan Joe. Les plus malades aussi, à n'en point douter, parce qu'au seuil d'une mort imminente, dévorés par leurs lymphomes et les fièvres nocturnes, ils n'ont rien eu d'autre en tête que de finir héroïquement pour voir s'ouvrir les portes de la gloire. Manger de ça, c'est directement avaler le trépas. Volta détourne le regard d'une cage thoracique anonyme, ramène son regard à l'intérieur de la carcasse du Porte-guerre et attrape un outil aiguisé, entre le racloir et le ciseau. Alors, elle entreprend de découper une longue bande de cuivre dans la brise qui revient. Un crissement s'élève, plaintif, et vient surpasser les hurlements des scies circulaires, plus loin. Elle roule sa première feuille de cuivre, la fourre dans sa besace puis entame d'en découper une seconde.

L'outil crisse encore mais elle s'arrête, les sourcils froncés. Pour la première fois, en faisant ça, elle vient d'avoir l'impression de déchirer à vif une créature encore à l'agonie et éprouve quelque chose de sourd et d'étouffant pour ce Porte-guerre. Quelque chose que la veille Iskra qualifierait peut-être de _sostradánije_, ou compassion, avant de cracher. Volta jure, dans l'une de ces interjections en russe qui lui viennent spontanément et qui témoignent à elles seules de toute l'histoire de ses ancêtres. Elle ne va pas avoir pitié d'une foutue citerne. Elle presse plus fort sur son outil qui s'enfonce plus vite et plus loin dans le revêtement interne de la cuve. Une complainte de métal, plus terrible encore, qui lui fait détourner les yeux.

Elle se fige et le gémissement cesse, la laissant dans le son de l'inspiration ample qu'elle vient de prendre. Immobile et vigilante, elle vient d'entrevoir quelque chose. Là, par-delà une brèche de métal coupante comme des rasoirs, contre la pierre escarpée, au milieu du sable noirci par des flammes à présent éteintes, elle est sûre que quelque chose vient de bouger.

Un battement de paupières et son poignard est devant elle. Une pointe acérée comme une épine, forgée à partir de ces mêmes mécaniques qui ont un jour grondé sur la Route. Elle est prête à rouler en arrière. Elle est prête à jeter l'un de ses quarts de grenades. A présent debout dans l'eau résiduelle de la cuve, elle entend de nouveau une complainte, plutôt semblable à un couinement pathétique. Qui ne s'élève pas du Porte-guerre mais de la frange de sa dépouille. A bonne hauteur, elle se hisse, jusque sur ce qui a un jour été le flanc massif de cet engin à dix-huit roues. A distance de rigueur, sur ses gardes, culminant au-dessus des restes de ce qui était quelques heures en arrière sa cabine avant.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, elle inspecte les lieux et croise les bras. En dessous d'elle, à moitié sous les replis de la carcasse et à moitié dans un renfoncement de pierre qui l'a sans doute autant écharpé que sauvé, git un War Boy qui ne semble pas aussi définitivement mort que les autres. Une épave parmi les épaves, qui n'est pas une menace et ne sera bientôt plus rien du tout.

— Rien que de la chair à corbeaux vomie par son _Valhalla_, souffle-t-elle en rangeant sa lame.

Et tout en sautant de nouveau dans la cuve pour retourner à sa découpe, elle ajoute ironiquement, comme une vengeance pour tout le mal que cette sorte a historiquement fait, à elle et aux siens sur la Route :

— Médiocre, War Boy.


	2. Aux Portes du Valhalla

Dans la tête du War Boy, le bruit se répète. Un crissement long, interminable. Le raclement de la carlingue contre la falaise ? Il revient, encore et encore, au point qu'il se demande s'il sera infini. Le feu s'est éteint, remplacé par la poussière. La poussière partout. La tôle partout. Les rochers partout. Le bourdonnement du sang et toujours ce crissement, long, long. L'obscurité. Et cette douleur, comme aucune autre passée. Comme rien, jamais, et pourtant il en a connu. Où sont les Portes ? Les foutues _smerdasses_ de Portes ? Se sont-elles ouvertes pour les autres War Boys ? Pour Rictus ? Y a-t-il seulement des Portes, à la fin ? Non. Seulement le bourdonnement de ses tympans. La douleur. Et le crissement, encore, encore, encore.

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et sent la poussière : sous ses paupières, dans sa bouche, dans ses narines. La foutue poussière. Et cette lumière orange, est-elle celle des flammes, revenues ? Non. Rien que le soleil ras sur le sable, les rochers, la falaise. Dans le canyon. Il tourne la tête et constate que le Porte-guerre est partout, lui-aussi, en ruines. A côté de lui. Sur lui. La douleur revient, plus nette. _Médiocre_ ? Quelle importance s'il n'y a pas de Portes ? Respirer. Encore plusieurs fois, et peu importent Larry et Barry. En fin de compte, peu importe aussi la poussière, même si elle fait tousser. Tousser. Tousser fait plus mal que d'habitude. Et ce crissement, va-t-il cesser, à la fin ? Il doit s'arrêter. IL DOIT.

— STOP !

Le raclement se tait et ne reste que le bourdon aux tambours de ses oreilles. Tousser encore, tant pis. De l'air dans la trachée, dedans, dehors, plusieurs fois. Il n'y a soudain plus que le silence, et il rassemble ses souvenirs. Sont-ils passés, les autres ? Avant qu'il ne dévie. Avant le noir. Depuis combien de temps ? Maintenant le Soleil est ras. Ont-ils été rattrapés ? Peut-être que -

— Si tu te relèves tu te videras plus vite, _durachit'_.

Là au-dessus, on le regarde. Une forme petite. Brune. Floue. De sa main noircie – celle qui ne se trouve pas dans les fractales métalliques du Porte-guerre – le War Boy hagard cherche quelque chose à lui lancer. N'importe quoi. _Durachit'_. Ce n'est pas du slang, mais du soviet.

— Tu es une Buzzarde, souffle-t-il comme on énoncerait un énième malheur, et il l'entend rire.

Il cherche encore et il sait ce qu'elle pense : elle pense qu'il n'est pas capable de se dresser contre elle. Une poignée de portière ramassée au hasard file pourtant s'écraser misérablement contre le flanc de la citerne et elle rit encore, très bas. Il attrape autre chose : tige, os, cette fois, c'est le levier de vitesse assorti d'un sélecteur aiguisé comme une lame qui part vers elle pour finalement ricocher sur la tôle et retomber sur lui. Il contre-braque, vite, pour ne pas être éborgné en plus. Il peste un juron des Pouces-Noirs de la Citadelle et elle s'accroupit, prête à esquiver le projectile suivant. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Enrayé, à sec. Et cette douleur, encore. Il retombe et respire juste. Encore. Encore.

— La vache, l'entend-il souffler, t'es vraiment fait d'un fil dur à tordre, toi.

Elle disparaît encore et le crissement revient. C'est un outil qu'elle manie ? Une cisaille ? Un racloir ? Le Porte-guerre : c'est le Porte-guerre qu'elle découpe, et il a mal comme s'il en faisait lui-même partie. Il tire sur son bras et quelque chose se dégonde dans son épaule, alors qu'il le sépare de la carlingue. Souffler. Ignorer aussi cette jambe qui ne répond pas. La buzzarde découpe, elle découpe, et soudain il comprend tandis que la vision du métal roux lui tire en arrière les entrailles. Brillant, tellement brillant, plus chrome que toutes les autres couleurs : le cuivre. Sa vision s'en brouille presque à nouveau. C'est l'intérieur de la citerne qu'elle est en train de peler.

Soudain, hors de sa vue, deux autres voix s'élèvent et il se terre sans bouger. D'autres Buzzards auxquels elle dit qu'elle va rester. Ils l'appellent Volta. Elle leur dit qu'elle veut continuer. Récupérer tout le cuivre ? Le plus possible ? C'est une folie : la nuit arrive et la brise est levée. Il entend des mots en russe, encore. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas de leur scie circulaire, et il lui vient un soulagement idiot. Ils partent et ronfle un moteur qu'il reconnaît : traction, 11cv. Un des foutus Barbacons de ces pillards. Ils s'en vont, loin en direction des Terres Hostiles. Au bord des dunes à Tempêtes. Sur le chemin de la Citadelle.

A cette pensée, il lui vient cette urgence, cette avidité mille fois connue au moment de prendre la Route en attente du Jour. Autrefois un sentiment dévot et aveugle, désespéré peut-être, mais maintenant différent. Il doit y aller : rejoindre la Citadelle et savoir. Savoir s'ils y sont. Si _elles_ y sont. Il force sur sa hanche mais sa jambe n'est qu'une injection douloureuse lorsqu'il essaye. Il y a du sang sur le sable, et ce n'est pas celui du Porte-guerre. Cette fois, le crissement de l'outil de la Buzzarde lui fait tourner la tête avec un regard différent. Il est revenu à lui et a conscience d'une chose : lui est une chose immobile et froissée ; elle, est motorisée et armée. La menacer pour la contraindre de l'emmener serait le plus efficace, mais elle a déjà ri de ses projectiles. Ses yeux scrutent le Porte-guerre efflanqué à la recherche d'une solution. Une arme ? Il restait un Webbley dans la cabine. Et un Smith & Wesson, et... Non, c'est peine perdue : maintenant la cabine se confond avec les rochers, broyée. Un moment, son crâne oscille encore un peu sur le sable, puis s'arrête.

— Tu vas passer une nuit dans le canyon, force-t-il en cherchant si sa voix existe encore. Juste pour de la grenaille.

Le crissement s'arrête mais elle ne lui répond pas.

— Les soudures sur les FDK, sur le Charriot de Rave : elles sont au plomb, certaines à l'étain. Dans tes grenades, boom, ce serait du bon criblage. Et plus facile à découper que-

— Tu parles trop. Meurs en silence.

Il se tait. L'outil reprend son travail, et le War Boy s'oblige à se tourner dans la direction où elle se trouve, derrière la paroi de la citerne. Il se tracte en poids mort et sa jambe le vrille. Il tousse de nouveau.

— Le plomb dans l'organique, dit-il, ça crache toxique quand ça s'incruste. Le cuivre, ça brille, mais pour ta grenaille, le mieux -

— C'est pas pour de la grenaille, maintenant tais-toi.

Quelque chose, dans la voix de la Buzzarde, semble navré d'écharper la citerne et il se tait un instant. Mais à présent, il est bien revenu. Et s'il ne peut pas la menacer, il sait ce qui lui reste.

— C'est pour les batteries.

— Non.

— Pour l'intérieur des pots catalytiques.

— Non.

Son exaspération traverse le métal. Mais même si elle le tue, et alors ? Le laisser là sera pire. Il inspire encore une fois.

— Pour vos pointes, là, sur vos capots de _smerd_-

Une impulsion aqueuse, un bruit de bottes. En une seconde elle est sur lui, là où le V8 scarifié sur sa poitrine a été enfoncé. Il râle, et l'outil est cette fois pointé en direction de son crâne, plus vers le moindre métal. Son autre main enfonce son épaule. Molle, molle, comme si la courroie avait lâché, et la douleur lui fait serrer les dents. Elle a le menton enfoui dans son foulard coupe-vent mais il devine son expression. Au moins, elle le regarde, maintenant, et ses yeux sont noirs.

— Avant de conduire, j'étais aux Garages, dit-il encore, je sais le -

— _Blin, ZATKNIS_' !

Il ne comprend pas ces mots mais saisit bien l'idée. Alors elle lève sa cisaille et appuie un peu plus sur son épaule : elle a remarqué que c'était un bon endroit. Une ruade et elle le tacle : il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à elle, de toute façon. Mais soudain, elle s'arrête. Une inspiration, une autre, et elle regarde autour d'eux. Les tôles martelées du Crâne Hurlant de l'Immortan, l'ancien plafond de la cabine. Les vieux cuirs lacérés. Elle a compris quelque chose.

— C'est toi, dit-elle en posant l'outil sur son front, et la lame racle en surface. C'est toi qui conduisais ce tanker.

C'est absurde. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que c'est absurde. Un War Boy n'est jamais mis au volant d'un Porte-guerre chargé. Il voit qu'elle ne comprend pas. Qui comprendrait, en fait, de quoi est né ce chaos ? Expliquer ne sert à rien. Il faut faire vite. Il a bougé. Elle l'a dit, il a trop bougé. Le sang dans le sable, c'est le sien. Et maintenant, sa vue se trouble : il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé.

— Ramène-moi à la Citadelle.

Sous la pression de l'outil, sa nuque s'affaisse. Il ne tiendra plus.

— Ramène-moi et tu pourras demander plus que du cuivre.

L'outil s'enfonce un peu plus. Peut-être qu'elle le tue. Peut-être que le porte-guerre s'effondre, le War Boy ne sait plus. Le noir envahit de nouveau sa vision : par les côtés, par le centre, et le bourdonnement reprend ses oreilles, fort, fort. Il glisse de nouveau. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il n'y a pas de Portes au Valhalla.


	3. Une noix difficile à briser

Sur les parois de la grotte, la lumière glisse à l'inverse d'un liquide : s'accumulant sur les reliefs, disparaissant dans les cavités. Elle vacille comme si elle allait à chaque instant s'éteindre, et pourtant l'ampoule continue de briller au bout du long double-fil qui la relie à la batterie de Volta. Un geste brusque et son crochet est planté dans la pierre, au-dessus de sa tête. La roche s'effrite. L'ampoule suspendue se balance et toute la lumière semble tourner jusqu'à l'entrée de son refuge. Au dehors, le jour est presque mort et la chaleur avec lui.

Avec une forme de précaution, elle retire les bandages qui la protègent du sable, et qui sont l'apanage des Buzzards. Ceux de ses bras, ceux de ses jambes et ceux de sa tête, jusqu'au foulard humide de son haleine et de sa sueur après les heures de travail. De ces oripeaux de voyage, elle ne possède qu'un seul jeu. Contre la paroi, le large sac de toile rude où elle a stocké tout le cuivre débité repose comme un ossuaire, et à côté, elle a jeté le War Boy.

Pour endiguer l'hémorragie de sa jambe, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. L'essentiel, finalement, pour s'octroyer le temps nécessaire à le livrer. Elle ne sait pas combien il a de côtes fendues au châssis ni en combien de pièces est réellement sa jambe. Les brûlures sont difficiles à distinguer du reste et son épaule s'est plus ou moins replacées dans l'axe pendant le transport. A présent, il a aussi une longue trace de cisaille à cuivre sur le sommet de son front blanc. Il ne s'est pas poudré depuis plusieurs jours, c'est une évidence, et les seules marques au cambouis qu'il possède sont sous son nez et autour de ses yeux. Une toute fin de demi-vie qui y passera en deux jours sans transfusion, avec de la chance. L'étendue des peintures au cambouis ne trompe pas, chez les War Boys, Volta en a vu assez pour savoir. Et le moins ils en ont, le plus dangereux ils sont car il sont réellement en bout de course.

— J'ai intérêt à me grouiller, demain, souffle-t-elle en tirant son sac jusqu'à elle, mais ses yeux sont toujours sur lui, qui semble enfin émerger.

Elle prend un risque, en faisant ça : même à demi ouvert, même quasiment canné, il a eu de bons réflexes, plus tôt. Il vaut certainement même plus que ce dont il s'est vanté. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, à la Citadelle, ne restent plus que les War Boys inaptes à se battre sur la Fury Road, et les War Pups aux bras encore si immatures qu'ils ne soulèvent même pas les capots. Tout le reste a servi de chair à pneus et à poudre, dans une tentative enragée d'elle ne sait même pas quoi. Le mot _guerre_ suffit à décrire tout ça, de toute façon. Ils voudront sûrement rafistoler celui-là, même s'il ne lui reste sans doute intrinsèquement que très peu de temps à vivre. Elle ne doute pas qu'elle sera effectivement récompensée. En attendant, son poignard reste à son côté.

Tandis qu'il fait rouler sa tête sur la paroi, elle fouille dans les poches latérales de son sac et en tire un autre morceau de cuivre. Une longue tige, effilée, qui ne lui demandera plus que peu de boulot. Sa tréfileuse manuelle, elle l'a fabriquée elle-même et la ressent comme un prolongement de son bras. Il ne lui faudra que quelques instants pour que sa seconde ampoule soit à nouveau fonctionnelle. Mordre, tirer, souffler sur les poussières et recommencer. Le Way Boy a ouvert les yeux. Bleus comme ça, il a souvent dû en chier dans la réverbération.

Il regarde sa jambe, essaye de prendre une respiration ample – ce qui échoue – puis semble faire le focus sur l'endroit où il se trouve. La couleur ocre de la roche ne le trompera pas : ils sont toujours sur le territoire des Rockriders, tournés vers la plaine, cependant. A l'extérieur du défilé. Elle a un peu dégusté pour le hisser là-dedans, mais le sac de cuivre était plus lourd encore. Même si elle se concentre sur son ouvrage, elle perçoit qu'il évalue la situation. S'il se remet à lui balancer n'importe quoi, à commencer par ses rouleaux de cuivre, elle l'achèvera et décidera que la récompense n'en valait pas le désagrément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'entend-elle dire.

Volta s'applique et ne le regarde plus.

— Quelle importance.

— C'est du fil.

— Tu vas pas recommencer.

Elle le sait, que les War Boys sont une flopée de grandes gueules dont seuls les plus siphonnés et impulsifs tiennent le coup jusqu'à avoir le temps de grossir deux lymphomes comme ceux-là. Devoir scier quelques-uns de ces dévots sur la Route, c'est une chose. Mais s'en farcir un pour une nuit, c'est pire qu'un clou dans la chambre à air. Elle pince, puis tire un grand coup sur son fil qui se sépare largement en trois filaments, longs d'une coudée et plus fins que les dernières herbes jaunes. Du bout des doigts, elle les entortille en une sorte de tresse bien serrée, puis – de sa petite boîte – elle tire son aiguille. Une inspiration brusque, et elle sent que son fardeau bavard vient de se tasser contre son sac de collecte.

— Déjà une fois, pas deux.

— Hein ?

La mince tresse de cuivre passe dans le chas.

— J'ai déjà été cousu. Une fois. Pas une deuxième.

Les mains dégantées de Volta restent un moment suspendue, le triple fil au milieu de la boucle métallique de sa grossière _écharde à points_. Elle avise les hachures incrustées de restes de chrome qui lui servent de lèvres. Elle avait pris ça pour d'autres stupides scarifications morbides ou mécaniques, mais – nul doute – il ne raconte pas de _vran'ye_. Le fil poursuit sa route et elle le tire en arrière, son aiguille apprêtée.

— Je vais pas te coudre. Mais _chert voz'mi_ tu sais que je peux comprendre ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

Elle envoie sa main droite fouiller dans son sac et en tire un culot fait du dernier liège de ce monde. Rare. Gris et lisse à force d'être frotté, traversé de part en part par deux fils enrobés qui viennent boucler à la sortie. Franchement, à supporter un tel moulin à paroles dans des garages, elle ne garantis pas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas carrément balancé depuis là-haut jusqu'aux gravats du pied de leur Citadelle. C'est pas de chance, mais elle devra faire avec. Elle a bien compris que même au bout du bout, celui-là foncera la bouche ouverte. En attendant, si elle veut qu'il tienne encore un jour, il va devoir refaire au moins un quart-de-plein.

— Il y a de l'eau à côté de toi.

De son menton, elle lui désigne l'outre, à sa droite. A présent, la tresse de cuivre est tendue sur le dessus du culot, et elle déballe un objet. Un bulbe transparent fait d'un verre inégal déjà largement brossé par le sable.

— On s'en cogne si ça fait mal, ajoute-t-elle. Force toi.

Quelques mouvements du poignet et l'ampoule est fermée. Elle n'a pas de quoi y faire le vide mais tant pis. Alors, elle remonte le double-fil qui en repart, jusqu'au boitier électrique où la première ampoule est déjà branchée. La batterie ronronne dans l'exiguïté de la grotte, et ce bruit blanc a quelque chose de rassurant. _Clic_. La seconde ampoule s'allume comme un petit Soleil au milieu du filament échaudé. Elle semble satisfaite. Et à un nouveau crochet, au-dessus de la tête du War Boy, elle vient suspendre le fruit de ce bref labeur.

— C'est bon, dit-elle en se rasseyant, et en remplaçant sur ses genoux sa petite boîte par une autre, deux fois plus grande. Noire.

— Tu sais faire du fil à lumière, balbutie le War Boy, et elle n'a pas besoin de confirmer l'évidence.

Il en a sans doute déjà vu, des ampoules fabriquées par les siens voire elle-même, toutes celles de la Citadelle étant monnayées aux Iskra contre des litrons d'Aquacola. Leurs batteries aussi sans doute. Peut-être même en a-t-il même monté sur l'un des véhicules qu'il a conduits. Volta soulève sa boîte et regarde au travers d'une pièce translucide, sur le côté.

— Il faut des petits doigts, lui dit-elle, et elle remarque qu'il l'examine pour la première fois autrement que sous l'angle de sa cisaille ou de son aiguille.

— Tu as vécu... T'as moins de six-mille jours.

— Et alors.

Elle le fixe, prête à ouvrir sa boîte tandis qu'il attrape l'outre et finit par boire. Est-ce qu'il parle toujours comme ça, par _start-and-stop_ ? Sûrement, il pense aussi comme ça en dedans. Elle hausse les épaules.

— A moi au moins, il m'en reste encore quelques-uns.

Peut-être autant, qui sait. Pour l'instant, elle n'a que ces tâches sur la peau qui semblent ne même pas grossir si rapidement. Il cligne des yeux. Elle sent bien que ce qu'elle a dit ne se heurte pas à du métal. Et alors, elle ouvre sa boîte dont s'échappent une douzaine de gros papillons de nuit. Gris-bruns, poilus, pourvus de motifs annelés. Des _Moths_, comme son père les appelle.

— T'as raté une belle occasion, dit-elle, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle continue cette conversation. Un Tatra T815 te passe dessus, tu essuies le _bingle_ en chaîne de tout ce fatras d'engins derrière, tu as au bas mot une demi-douzaine de craques à la carlingue et t'es toujours là.

Une noix difficile à briser.

— Je m'en fous.

Cette réponse vient plisser le regard sombre de Volta.

— Toi tu t'en fous ?

Il est un War Boy, au milieu d'événements que – de l'Est à l'Ouest des Wastelands – tous devinent à présent historiques, et il s'en fout de ne pas y passer héroïquement ? Finalement, il a du se réduire en bouillie le cerveau dans le canyon, elle ne voit pas d'autre raison.

Un silence s'installe et les papillons viennent voler autour des deux ampoules, juste au-dessus de leurs nez. Frénétiquement. Irrépressiblement attirés par la lumière qui les possède comme d'autres se laissent aliéner par l'eau ou la vitesse. Elle rattrape la gourde : il est hors de question qu'il la siphonne. Et alors, levant son doigt en direction des bestioles aveuglées qui s'agitent au-dessus de l'ample cicatrice qui lui barre le visage en suivant la forme de lunettes trop de fois portées près des tempêtes, elle lui pose comme un ordre :

— Mange.


	4. Le kimbersnake

Sur la tête de Volta, il y a les bandes de tissu brun et seules ses lunettes en sortent. Enroulées, enroulées. Et sur ses jambes, et sur ses bras. L'une des leurs jusqu'aux dards empoisonnés dans sa ceinture. Une Buzzarde même si c'est une Iskra. Derrière, il y a le cuivre, maintenant en trois sacs empilés. Quand elle l'a laissé tomber dans le sidecar, le pied de sa jambe foutue a manqué de peu une caisse de grenades. A bords tranchants. Si elles n'explosent pas, elles tournent sur elles-mêmes pour déchirer. L'air est déjà chaud, chaud sur la carlingue de son Ural. Moteur culbuté, cylindrée à six-cent au moins, trente-six chevaux. Tellement modifié, recarrossé, refondu : on le devine seulement si on sait. _Chrome_. Il est derrière une Buzzarde, il y croît à peine. D'ordinaire, il est _en face_.

— Arrête d'être content, _glupyy_.

Il arrête de sourire et se racle la gorge. Il sait que ça veut dire _abruti_, Morsov l'appelait comme ça.

— Nux.

— Peu importe.

Elle n'a peut-être même pas compris que c'était son nom. Dans les sacs des côtés, elle range ses outils. Et ses ampoules. Et l'outre. Elle boucle les sangles, elle passe ses gants. Elle n'a plus envie de paroles, elle veut juste qu'il reste vivant. Elle lui a donné à boire et les papillons gras. Pas pour être gentille, juste pour le _refill_. Elle veut qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée. Il est comme le sac de cuivre : du matériel. Quoique. Avant de partir, elle lui a permis de pisser alors peut-être qu'elle ne s'en fout pas complètement. A moins qu'elle l'ait fait pour son sidecar ? C'est pas grave. Tant qu'elle le livre.

— Tu vas passer à ras des Tempêtes ?

Celles qui tournoient sur elles-mêmes, toujours au même endroit. Pas celles qui balayent le désert. Les Iskra les connaissent bien. Ils les utilisent. Mais elle ne répond pas.

— Tu vas longer l'extérieur des montagnes ?

Le vent, sur la dune, glisse comme s'il y rampait.

— Tu vas pas prendre trop vers Pétroville.

— Tu me les casses, _Nux_.

D'un coup, elle met les gaz et les roues tournent, tournent dans le sable. De la poussière s'élève en nuage, et lui a perdu ses lunettes au Porte-guerre. L'Ural montre tout ce dont il est capable. De la bonne bécane mais de bien trois-cent kilos à vide. Au bas mot, et ils sont deux. Deux, et le cuivre pèse comme un troisième. Le moteur donne tout mais ils n'avancent pas. Ils n'y a que l'odeur de la Guzzolene, et la poussière qui fait tousser.

— _Pizdetz_.

Elle jure. Une pause, une nouvelle tentative, mais c'est vain. Il faudrait pousser mais avec cette jambe il ne sert à rien. Elle arrête. Elle réfléchit. Elle regarde du côté du sidecar. Vers lui et vers le cuivre en sacs. Il a compris. Il sait qu'elle considère de le laisser lui. De le laisser derrière. Elle...

— Devant !

Immédiatement, elle braque le verre de ses lunettes sur ce qu'il a repéré. Au travers de la poussière qui retombe. Elle force le regard, et il la sent se crisper. Une forme s'agite, floue dans le nuage de silice. Puis de plus en plus nette. Allongée. Fluide. Cuirassée. Reptilienne. Un frisson grimpe à sa nuque.

La queue d'un _kimbersnake_. Peut-être attiré par le charnier du carambolage.

Avec les radiations, les vipères mortelles sont descendues plus au Sud. Depuis longtemps, longtemps. Elles n'ont cessé de grossir, elles aiment le désert. Et elles ne mangent plus seulement les rares oiseaux. Plus seulement les lézards. Un homme leur va pour plusieurs semaines. Quatre mètres de long. Des muscles en anneaux qui peuvent soulever une dépanneuse Mack-R, il l'a déjà vu. Elles chassent à l'affut. Intelligentes, dangereuses. Leur queue est un leurre. Toujours. Elle danse, elle danse.

La tête est dans leur dos, sans doute depuis le début.

— Rentre ton bras !

Une traction sèche, et Volta relève un levier sur le côté de l'Ural. D'un coup, toute la carrosserie de la moto, celle du sidecar également, se hérissent des pointes des Buzzards. Une pelote de clous fauves, longs comme un bras plantés sur un carbu K301. Nux laisse filer un cri de joie. _Glory be_. Et il aurait pu manquer ça ? Elle n'a pas le temps de l'engueuler pour son enthousiasme absurde. Elle écrase le démarrage et actionne les gaz encore, encore, dans la poussière qui revient. Trop lourds. Beaucoup trop. Il se retourne : au-dessus d'eux, la tête en forme de diamant se lève. Large. Même au travers de la poussière, il peut en voir les yeux.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Le sac de cuivre – celui du dessus – passe par-dessus bord, roule sur les pointes et s'écrase alors que l'Ural s'arrache à la dune. Les crampons des roues résistent, prennent finalement appui par cet allègement inespéré, et Volta braque pour éviter la queue. La tête s'est abattue là où ils se trouvaient. Alors le long, long corps du serpent émerge, et le sable ruisselle sur les écailles en mouvement comme les chutes d'eau de la Citadelle. Brillantes. Rousses, elles aussi. Ils avancent mais le kimbersnake s'arqueboute, alors Nux empoigne le sac suivant.

— Sûrement pas !

La voix de Volta est déformée par ses bandages, mais son coude l'écrase sur le sac alors même qu'elle contre-braque. Pointu. Juste sur la marque de l'Immortan. Elle donne un second coup et récupère sa main pour accélérer. La moto s'extrait à l'arc formé par le serpent, qui change immédiatement de stratégie et glisse à présent derrière eux. _A venin rapide, serpent lent_. On dit ça à la Citadelle. Celui-ci n'est pas un trainard et Nux ne veut pas savoir, pour son poison. Eux-mêmes ne vont pas vite. Pas assez. Mais Volta a d'autres atouts.

A nouveau, elle se penche au pied du sidecar et saisit une grenade dans la caisse, qu'elle arme en bloquant la goupille sur un crochet sur le guidon. Elle vient d'ouvrir un tube. Elle l'y jette et le referme. En arrière de la moto, l'objet est recraché avec une inertie décuplée. La grenade part. Droit derrière. Un dispositif brillant, mais qui ne permet pas de viser. Le sable explose à côté de la tête du serpent, qui fait à peine un écart. Il file, plus vite encore. Dire qu'il n'a pas la moindre patte. Nux n'a jamais compris.

— Dément !, lâche-t-il en se penchant.

Volta file le long des montagnes et use des affleurements bas pour faire se cogner la bête. Sur ce sol moins meuble, l'Ural galope comme une tornade. Le kimbersnake donne l'impression de cracher à la manière d'une culasse hors d'âge mais il n'abandonne pas. La tête de Nux dodeline. Toujours, toujours, lorsqu'il pense trop. Son épaule en vrac – au moins – n'est pas de son côté directeur. Il a assez de forces pour un moment. Alors, il se penche à son tour en direction de la caisse et ignore son genou. Et ignore ses côtes. Sur la Route, on ne sent plus jamais rien. Le sang, à cette vitesse, c'est de l'octane et rien d'autre. Il attrape une grenade et s'apprête à la dégoupiller avec ses mâchoires.

— Tu fais quoi ?

Entre les prémolaires. La goupille reste dans ses dents.

— T'es en train de conduire. Je peux bien _lancer_.

_Cinq secondes_. Même s'il ne voit que ses lunettes fumées au-dessus des bandages, il sent bien qu'elle le regarde. La montagne défile – défile – et le kimbersnake contourne les pitons bas. _Trois secondes_. Nux se retourne, il vise. _Une seconde_. La grenade part en arrière du sidecar qui soubresaute au hasard d'une pierre. Contre le pariétal du serpent, le projectile explose. Il roule sur son côté et s'enroule pour se remettre droit. Des écailles manquent, mais il n'en est que plus hargneux. Nux a pivoté dans le sidecar, derrière les deux sacs de cuivre restants. Une autre grenade est dans sa main au-dessus des pointes de l'engin Buzzard. Il rit, cette fois largement, avec une exaltation réelle face aux crocs largement ouverts derrière eux. Sous le vent de poussière qui fouette ses tympans. Même sans lunettes. S'il le pouvait, il serait debout.

— Sérieux, tu prends toujours cet enfer pour une fête ?, lui lance Volta au travers des hurlements de l'air qu'ils fendent, tout en obliquant vers le Nord-Ouest en direction des convections venteuses aux franges des dunes à Tempêtes.

Il dégoupille la grenade, l'envoie aux narines de l'animal. Elle tousse et se met à tourner. Elle tranche, elle tranche. Diablement efficace même si elle s'est émoussée. De toute façon, il tient déjà prête la suivante. Le kimbersnake doute, il le voit. Il doute d'avoir encore envie de les consommer. Mais le serpent essaye une dernière fois. Il donne tout son fond de réservoir pour réduire de nouveau la distance. Admirable, brillant et chrome. Alors cet enfer est-il une fête ?

— Finalement chaque jour vaut la peine !

Volta fixe l'horizon au-devant tandis qu'il dégoupille. _Cinq secondes_. Elle oblique vers une piste qui se dessine au loin. _Quatre secondes_, elle hésite pour la dernière fois. Trois secondes, et elle s'est retournée sur son assise. _Deux secondes_. Un coup de pied. _Une seconde_.

En même temps que vole la grenade, le second sac de cuivre valdingue dans leur sillage. Dans la bouche ouverte du kimbersnake, la déflagration résonne comme les V8 aux échos des Garages. Le sac répand le cuivre. Partout. Tout autour dans un mélange d'écailles et de _Métall_.

Maintenant, l'Ural file. File. Vers la Citadelle ?

Dans le ventre, ça vaut mille papillons.


	5. Sous la révolte des vents

Dans le désert, les distances ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être. Ce qui parait à portée s'éloigne, s'éloigne quand on l'approche, et les longueurs ne se comptent qu'en temps. Ils ont gagné la piste – enfin – après qu'elle se soit dérobée maintes fois, et Volta a perçu la déception de Nux quand il a compris que ce n'était pas celle de la Citadelle. Il n'est pas con, et il était Pouce-Noir avant de conduire. Il a compris que l'Ural avait besoin de refroidir. Il a aussi compris qu'elle voulait s'alléger encore et larguer le reste de son cuivre à l'abri.

Il n'a rien dit, à ce sujet. Parce que pour le reste, il semble constitutivement incapable de la fermer, épuisé ou pas. Quelquefois, Volta est envoyée à la Citadelle parce que – sans leurs bandes et à peine enguenillés – les immatures des Iskra font de bons espions. Elle a déjà assisté au départ des convois, grotesquement cérémonial. Elle a vu l'eau de l'Aquifère, maigrement délivrée des hauteurs de la Première Tour rocheuse d'Immortan Joe sur la foule boursouflée des Miséreux. Et elle a observé les War Boys descendre. Avec les véhicules, sur les plateformes. Les _Fuk'ushima Kami-crazy _War Boys, leurs demi-vies bouffées jusqu'au bout, qui prennent la Fury Road comme on se rendrait à un festival dévot. Celui-ci a ce fatalisme enthousiaste, cette adrénaline absurdement espiègle. Un objet de bataille pertinemment sélectionné pour son euphorie face à la mort. Maintenant, il regarde vers le Nord. A-t-il vraiment tant d'avidité pour ce qu'il trouvera là-bas ?

— Tu retournes vers la Tempête, constate-t-il soudain en remarquant qu'elle a accompli un large arc de cercle, et elle ne répond pas parce que la réponse est oui.

Ainsi sont cachées les entrées des Bunkers annexes de la cité sous les Dunes, tournées vers le tumulte des éternelles Tempêtes car jamais personne ne provient de cette direction-là. Invisibles dans les méandres du terrain. Ils roulent et tournent encore, jusqu'à ce que la foudre soit dans leur dos. Immense comme le ciel. Et enfin, ils gagnent un porche de métal entre les rochers faisant face au chaos. De par-delà la porte bouffée par les vents de sable, Volta ramène une sorte de brouette où le cuivre, sa batterie et Nux sont jetés. Un abri entre les caillasses accueille l'Ural, taillé à l'exacte forme de son sidecar. A présent, il est une pierre parmi les pierres au vent.

— Nous repartirons dès que possible.

Des yeux sont peut-être braqués sur cet endroit, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis. Elle pousse la brouette qui tangue et Nux s'agrippe au côté tandis que la lumière meurt dans le tunnel.

— Quel véhicule épatant, dit-il tandis qu'ils descendent, et Volta se demande s'il est capable de sarcasme.

Elle avance sur le sol terrassé par le poids de chars assez étroit pour s'enfoncer dans ce boyau, plusieurs minutes. Dans des ténèbres que seules transpercent les chapelets de larves des Moths. Faiblement bioluminescentes comme des guirlandes de vers adipeux. Un geste, et elle en arrache une qui rejoint la brouette. C'est mieux que les papillons, bien mieux, il va le voir puisqu'il mange : les pupes éclatent, âpres, juteuses. Et elle le voit jubiler. Enfin, ils passent d'autres portes, les murs sont maintenant plaqués de _Metall_. Au-dessus d'eux, le sol rocheux tremble d'un grondement plus fort que celui de quarante moteurs V8. Un son comme celui du Cataclysme, a toujours pensé Volta, même si elle est née bien après.

— On est... au-dessous de la tempête, balbutie le War Boy.

— Regarde.

Dans un crissement strident de ferraille raclée, Voltra a tiré sur un large tube télescopique qui descend du plafond. Le binoculaire d'un gyroscope, dans lequel elle vérifie quelque chose. Un automatisme, accompli avant de laisser Nux se hisser, avec tout ce que ses côtes fêlées lui permettent. Ce qu'il voit et qui lui coupe un moment la parole, elle-même a fini par le trouver beau. Là-haut, l'horizon n'existe plus. Il n'y a que la révolte des vents, la lumière orange qui ne perce plus, et les déchirements aveuglants des arcs électriques, bleus, aussi létaux que les rafales courbes des tornades. Au milieu, le toit du bunker semble être la seule chose stable. Et – planté dessus – se balance la perche fragilement indestructible de l'un des paratonnerres des Iskra.

— Brillant, dit-il alors qu'elle pousse à nouveau le cabriolet d'acier galvanisé, le forçant à lâcher l'observatoire.

Face à eux, dans l'assez large conteneur qui constitue la pièce principale de cette installation souterraine, se dresse une colossale armoire électrique aux ronflantes bobines, juste en dessous d'un complexe transformateur capable de dompter l'énergie brute de la foudre. Dans le clair-obscur, de nombreux voyants orangés clignotent, et de multiples grésillements se conjuguent pour concurrencer le tonnerre assourdi. Volta presse un interrupteur. Au plafond, une constellation d'ampoules s'allume. Les filaments, elle les a tous tressés de ses doigts.

— Chrome, opine Nux tandis qu'elle le déverse sur une banquette noire à demi encastrée dans le mur avant d'aller brancher sa batterie vide sur un plot.

Non loin, une dizaine d'autres sont en charge et elle en décroche une qui clignote en vert. Elle la tracte dans la brouette, elle décharge le cuivre. Et ensuite, d'un geste large, elle ouvre une armoire faite du même métal que la carlingue de l'Ural, où elle fouille avant de sortir successivement plusieurs objets faits de plaques et de tiges articulées. Sur la banquette, elles tombent dans un bruit de ferraille, mais la tempête – au-dessus – reprend immédiatement ses droits.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande-t-il avec une forme d'inquiétude qui lui est rare, et elle conçoit qu'il n'en a jamais vu : les War Boys sont soit vivants soit morts. Ils ne sont jamais brisés.

— Je ne pourrai pas te porter, à la Citadelle. Tu dois tenir debout.

Des attelles prosthétiques. Qui l'auraient mis sur ses pieds même s'il n'avait plus eu qu'un moignon. Celle qui sera à sa taille, elle la récupèrera, dès lors qu'elle l'aura livré. Tandis qu'elle trouve celle qui convient, elle devine qu'il pense, et elle ne sait pas à quoi.

— Tout ça, c'est du bricolage, dit-elle. Juste pour le temps qu'il faut. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de faire plus, n'est-ce pas.

Sous les mains qui bouclent les sangles, qui serrent les pièces de métal transverses, elle ne lui sent pas de résistance. Pas même réellement de tonus. Au-devant du kimbersnake, il a pompé une large partie de ce qui lui restait au réservoir. Elle tire, fort, pour serrer comme si l'attelle était une part des os intacts au-dessus des fragments. Elle lui laisse le temps de drainer la douleur. Elle arrache les fragments de tissu noir, lacérés dans l'accident. Et alors, elle demande en forçant sur son tournevis :

— Il te restait quoi à vivre avant ça ?

Il hésite, et s'il ne veut pas répondre, ça ne fera pas de différence. Malgré tout, il se soulève pour être un peu plus dignement assis, tandis qu'un éclair se fait capter par le paratonnerre au-dessus d'eux dans un craquement du ciel.

— Un _blood-bag_, dit-il. On m'a branché. Il y a... _trois jours_. Ça serait déjà fini sans ça. Peut-être. Certainement.

Il a hésité sur le temps, comme si c'était dans une autre existence. Volta veut bien le croire, et le reste aussi. La vérité, c'est que sans une autre transfusion du genre, ce qui était imminent – ce qui a juste été retardé – s'achèvera. Et les rumeurs disent que tous les _blood-bags_ ont été libérés, à la Citadelle, comme les autres prisonniers. Elle prend la clé à molette et il récupère le tournevis. Alors, il entreprend d'enduire la pointe de la graisse noire qui lubrifie la mécanique de l'attelle.

— Larry et Barry, dit-il tandis qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Ce sont des cons.

Elle l'observe faire de son tournevis un pinceau improvisé, puis retracer sans même pouvoir les voir deux visages sur la paire de lymphomes qui lui grandissent au cou. Quatre yeux, deux bouches. Comme s'il avait fait ça cent fois. Et il répète que ce sont des cons.

— Ils ne pigent pas que quand j'y passerai, ils y passeront aussi.

Volta le laisse finir, puis se tourne et renvoie les attelles d'autres tailles dans le fond de l'armoire métallique. Elle a vu sa fièvre, la nuit d'avant, semblable à celle qui a emporté sa mère. Au moins, il est factuel : une de plus sera une de trop.

— Tu veux quand même retourner à la Citadelle, dit-elle car elle ne comprend toujours pas, même si elle devrait s'en moquer. Immortan Joe est mort, tu ne seras même pas félicité. Tu _t'en fous_, t'as dit. Pour de bon, tu t'en tapes d'aller crever mollement là-bas ?

Ce que les War Boys craignent d'habitude le plus, eux qui ne cherchent que l'acte final de bravoure héroïque. Le feu d'artifice de mécaniques et d'os qui marquera la mémoire de ceux qui en seront témoins.

— Je peux crever mollement, dit-il, et elle voit bien que lui non plus n'aurait jamais imaginé dire ça avant.

Elle l'écoute, mais en serrant les écrous latéraux de l'attelle, elle a relevé le nez en direction de la porte. Comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose au travers du fléau acoustique de l'ouragan dehors. Autre chose que les grésillements des batteries. Lui n'a pas remarqué.

— Je peux, répète-t-il. Je veux bien. Je sais où et je sais comment.

— Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas.

Ce n'est même pas une question. Volta empoigne de nouveau la brouette et la réinstalle au bord de la banquette. Les transformateurs grésillent mais son attention se braque sur autre chose. Le bruit, dans le tunnel. Il a recommencé et ce n'est pas une pierre tombée du plafond.

— Elle n'attend sûrement pas, non, entend-elle, sur le qui-vive.

Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qui _elle_ est, et il a sûrement raison : _elle_ n'attend rien. Le défilé, le porte-guerre, la poussière, le _bingle_, comme le résume assez bien le slang des Wastelands. Nux secoue la tête, comme si elle était désaxée.

— Je vis, je meurs, je vis encore...

Cette énumération n'est pas terminée, et c'est Volta qui l'achève.

— Tu meurs encore, une dernière fois.

Elle se dit que ses intérêts ne s'opposent peut-être pas aux siens, mais le bruit revient. Elle le tracte un grand coup dans la brouette et s'interpose en direction de la porte, en posture de défense. Cette fois, elle a tiré son poignard et c'est au-devant d'eux qu'elle le tend, en direction du tunnel par lequel ils sont arrivés. Elle jure très bas, en russe, mais elle murmure à la suite :

— On va se démerder pour que ça soit où tu veux.


	6. Babushka triple-octane

Nux aussi a entendu le bruit. Des pas, c'est sûr. Avec un claquement de plus. Réguliers maintenant. _Toc tac tac. Toc tac tac._ Trois jambes ? Il n'a encore jamais vu ça mais ça se peut. Il a croisé des gens avec un œil de plus. Des mômes avec les poumons dehors. Plus rien, au fond, ne l'étonnera. Devant la brouette, Volta se dresse et lui barre la vue. Elle est tendue mais elle respire calme, calme. Elle sait. Elle sait ce qui vient.

— _Eto ya, Babushka_ !, lance-t-elle à l'obscurité du couloir.

Une seconde s'écoule, une deuxième. Et soudain, un trait d'acier file à ras de son épaule pour se planter dans la banquette, juste derrière lui. Un carreau de petite arbalète Buzzarde, long comme sa main. Sans poison, cette fois, il dirait. Et tandis que Volta baisse son poignard et s'avance, il entrevoit l'humanoïde qui vient de passer dans le bunker.

Une vieille, vieille femme. Plus vieille que quiconque, appuyée sur une barre de fer comme si elle était l'un des _Pole-cats_ de Pétroville, son arme dans l'autre main. Fière. _Tough_. Ridée. Ridée. Sèche comme si sa carcasse était déjà restée vingt jours au vent. Si lui n'a eu qu'une demi-vie, elle, a vécu au moins le triple. Vieille comme une traction avant. Il lève ses deux mains, et les quatre anneaux de chaîne qui restent au cerclage de perfusion de son poignet droit font un cliquetis honnête.

— Tout doux, _grandma_, risque-t-il.

Un second carreau part, ricoche sur le métal du mur. _L'arbalète_. Les Buzzards n'utilisent plus guère les armes à feu. Nux a rentré la tête mais il rit. Il rit. Il est certain qu'il sera mort avant de pouvoir arrêter. Volta, elle, a la gravité d'une cage à corbeau. Elle avance vers l'aïeul pour maîtriser son arme, pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas attaquée. Il l'entend japper des choses en russe. Des choses auxquelles la vieille rétorque. Un argumentaire qui vire à un mélange de mauvais _slang_ qu'il comprend un peu.

— C'est pas nourriture, Volta, _Dayu slovo _!

— C'est pas pour le manger. Il vaut au moins vingt batteries, _Babushka_. C'est à la Citadelle que je vais.

— _Konechno net_ !

Et il l'entend dire que personne ne sait comme est la Citadelle à présent. Dans quel état sont les gens. Il l'entend affirmer qu'il faut attendre. Quelques jours. Que cette folie passe. Elle dit que les derniers hauts gradés de Pétroville sont sur la Route. Qu'elle ne doit pas les croiser. Volta a arraché l'arbalète et l'a envoyée valser dans les batteries. Et elle revient, et elle attrape son chariot.

— Volta, tu n'y vas pas ! _Ty ostanesh'sya zdes'_ !

Et la vieille jure, et elle crie, et elle pleure. Et Volta pousse son chargement dans le couloir alors que la tempête reprend au-dessus. La vieille hurle un dernier mot de rage, quelque chose qui sonne comme « _NOVIC ! »_, puis elle écrase un bouton. Sur le tableau des Lectricités à côté de la porte. Volta court dans le boyau et la brouette sursaute. A droite, à gauche, Nux s'agrippe et hoche la tête en l'observant.

— Ta _grammy_ c'est du triple-octane, dit-il alors qu'elle accélère au risque de l'envoyer valser dans un chaos.

Volta expire, comme un soupir. Comme une _tristesse_.

— Ce n'est pas la mienne.

Son front est bas sur ses yeux noirs où défilent les lueurs des larves des Moths.

— C'était celle de Matvei. Et Nislav. Deux qui sont morts avant-hier à la traque du Porte-guerre.

Nux ne dit plus rien. Il ne rit plus non plus. Il était parmi les intercepteurs. Il les as vus combattus, ces véhicules Buzzards et leurs carcasses rouillées. Un Plymouth Rock, un Excavateur. Et il ne sait plus combien de tacots à pointes. Une fois pulvérisés, l'armada de l'Immortan a pris leur place à la poursuite de la citerne, jusque dans cette tempête de dingues qui gronde derrière eux. Il était l'un d'entre eux. Il n'a jamais considéré les Buzzards comme _des_ _gens_. Alors il se tait, et bientôt la porte du bout du corridor approche en déversant la clarté orange du dehors. Volta la scrute déjà même si elle aussi est aveuglée. Elle claque de la langue, cette fois nerveusement.

— C'est aussi celle de Novic, ajoute-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortent à la lumière des franges des dunes à Tempêtes. Il sera plus dur à convaincre que _Babushka_.

Ce type est là, sa main sur les pointes tranchantes de son Staryytako. Pas si grand mais solide comme sont les carrossiers. Son visage est couvert des bandes des Buzzards. Ses lunettes protubérantes comme des cornes. Ses bottes ferrées. Il a perdu deux frères derrière le Porte-guerre, peut-être plus. Il les avise. Elle. Sa brouette. Lui. Il écarte ses gants en signe d'incompréhension, mais la vieille hurle déjà des ordres depuis les profondeurs du tunnel. Sans même ciller, sans un mot, Volta extirpe l'Ural de son abris de roche puis y transfère le War Boy.

— _What the hell_, Volta ?, lui dit Novic au travers de ses protections.

Au loin dans les tumultes, un arc électrique a de nouveau frappé le paratonnerre. A son tour, elle enroule les bandages autour de sa tête pendant que Nux cale sa jambe cerclée de métal en travers du sidecar. En évitant les grenades. Plus à l'aise, maintenant que le sac de cuivre n'y est plus.

— Obéis-lui si tu veux, prononce Volta en direction de Novic, tout en fixant ses lunettes et en enfourchant sa moto.

Maintenant qu'il a refroidi, l'Ural piaffe comme s'il n'attendait que de se mettre en mouvement. Elle met les gaz, et alors que la _Babushka triple-octane_ sort du bunker en brandissant son arbalète retrouvée, Novic plonge à son tour dans son Staryytako. Le sable se soulève, presque autant que les vociférations de l'aïeule. Et en une seconde, la terre défile sous le sidecar dans le tonnerre de son moteur. Rapide. Rapide. Droit en direction de la piste par laquelle ils sont venus.

C'est sans doute la dernière fois, et Nux le sait. Cette accélération incoercible pour échapper à l'assaillant. Ce pincement qui prend au châssis et remonte à la gorge. Cette vitesse qu'on ne prend pas la peine de mesurer parce qu'elle ne sera jamais assez grande. Ce n'est pas son véhicule. Ce n'est pas sa Chevrolet, dispersée quelque part à l'autre bout de la Tempête dans un fiasco d'essence. Il aurait aimé conduire. Encore une fois. Mais ça, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Novic n'a pas l'intention de les abattre, le War Boy n'a en tout cas besoin que d'un instant pour le comprendre. Il en a vu des Buzzards. Slit en a fait péter par poignées, en bon lanceur qu'il est. _Qu'il_ _était_. Maintenant il est mort, lui aussi, dans cet enfer, et il n'y a pas de Portes au Valhalla. Nux rentre la tête dans le sidecar tandis que Volta contre-braque rudement pour faire déporter son camarade. Le Buzzard a des réflexes, il l'évite. Il renchérit et elle aussi. Il n'est pas plus rapide. Et elle est plus mobile.

Un instant, il considère de balancer l'une des grenades. Volta le sent et sa semelle rencontre sa main de façon plus qu'explicite. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un kimbersnake qu'ils ont sur leurs talons. A la place, elle décélère d'un coup. L'inertie du plus lourd Staryytako l'emporte plus loin, et Volta fait obliquer l'Ural pour changer de direction dans son dos. Novic réajuste tandis qu'elle file, il se rapproche. Plus près. Plus près. Si elle recommence, il saura l'anticiper. Plus les manœuvres sont brillantes, et plus le War Boy s'extasie à côté. Volta souffle sous son foulard. Cette fois, c'est elle qui rit, dans le vent qui cingle comme un lacet de cuir.

Alors elle se tourne et fixe Novic au travers du vide qui lui sert de pare-brise, à sa hauteur. Ils foncent, encore, encore. En miroir l'un de l'autre malgré la différence de leurs engins. Volta attend le bon moment, son sourire invisible sous ses bandes. Puis vers Novic, elle risque enfin un geste. Un signe mille fois reproduit : elle joint son index et le pouce de sa main. _Tout va bien_, lui dit-elle par là. Et ils roulent encore au coude à coude un moment, comme si le Buzzard soupesait sa décision. Cinq secondes, comme une grenade. _Quatre, trois, deux et un_.

Enfin d'un coup, il s'écarte et les pointes s'éloignent. S'éloignent. Il oblique vers le Nord-Est. Il renonce, et Nux feint d'être déçu. Sans doute que la vieille le lacèrera pour ça. Il redresse son crâne chauve traversé du trait de cisaille à cuivre, et il exulte à nouveau d'une joie épuisée, tandis que Volta reprend le cap qu'elle avait planifié.

— C'est définitivement une bonne journée, se dit-il à lui-même.

Elle fonce, elle fonce. Au loin, à la fois à l'infini de l'horizon et à portée de main, se dessinent les trois minuscules reliefs des Tours de la Citadelle.


	7. Up

L'Ural file à présent d'une trajectoire rectiligne. Régulière, confortable, sans rien à voir avec les terrains accidentés des Terres Hostiles. La Route, la Fury Road. Celle qu'empruntent les convois chargés de Guzzolene, d'Aquacola, de balles et de toutes les Productions. Celle que les Buzzards ont si souvent attaquée. Dans le rétroviseur, très loin, les colonnes de fumée de Pétroville s'élèvent jusqu'à se dissiper sur le bleu du ciel immense. Et au-devant de leurs pneus, une nouvelle fois à portée de main mais encore lointaine, se dessine la Citadelle, ses trois tours minérales coiffées du vert de leurs « jardins ». Aucun véhicule des raffineries n'est en vue. Ni au-devant, ni au derrière. Juste le sol qui défile, qui défile en hachures beiges et ocres.

Il y a plus de dix minutes que Nux n'a rien dit, et Volta lorgne sur lui par le coin de ses lunettes. Il regarde la route en dessous d'eux, par-dessus les pointes rétractées du sidecar. Ce silence ne lui plaît pas. Maintenant, elle en sait assez pour ne pas aimer.

— T'es déjà mort, _glupyy_ ?

Il secoue la tête plusieurs fois et replace sa jambe, sans doute inconfortable à cause de l'attelle métallique.

— Ça va bien. Ça va superbement bien.

Il dit ça mais il y a une distance anormale dans ses yeux. Volta accélère mais l'Ural ne pourra pas plus. La seule chose qu'il faut, c'est qu'il ne s'endorme pas, alors elle fait pétarader le moteur.

— On distingue les plateformes, dit-elle, et cette perspective semble agiter un peu de l'adrénaline qui lui reste.

— La Tour Un, dit-il. C'est là qu'il faut monter.

Il s'oblige à se rassoir sans s'affaler et se laisse peut-être euphoriser par ce qu'il voit. Plus proche, plus proche. A chaque instant, la Citadelle semble à portée.

— Les Millrats font tourner les Roues mais ce sont les Escalateurs qu'il faut convaincre de nous faire monter. Ils choisissent.

— On s'accrochera.

Cette affirmation fait tourner le regard du War Boy vers Volta. _S'y accrocher_. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ en trombe, il rit. Et comme pour réveiller ses machines autant que celles de l'Ural, il se met à taper sur la carlingue, sur le côté du sidecar. Volta trace. Encore, encore, et peu à peu les formes se précisent. Les Trois Tours, les cultures faitières et les travées hydroponiques, les grues plantées sur les hauteurs comme autant d'épines noires. L'immense crâne hurlant sculpté dans la pierre, le symbole du défunt Immortan. Et l'eau qui – d'un coup tandis qu'ils approchent – se remet à tomber en cascade depuis les bouches noires reliées aux grandes pompes de l'Aquifère. En une longue bande blanche, l'Aquacola se déverse. Vers le bas, vers une foule qu'ils devinent en nappe, plus nombreuse que jamais. La masse humaine envahit le centre des Tours, tous les abords de la Citadelle, et jusqu'à mordre sur le désert où ils devinent peu à peu une foisonnante accumulation de véhicules. De toutes sortes. De tous les horizons. Les chars des Polecats de Pétroville sont là, les rumeurs n'avaient pas menti à Babushka. Mais également de nombreuses chenilles du Moulin à Balles et des voitures de toutes natures, sorties d'ils ne savent même pas où. Comme si chaque trou du sol avait libéré des vies terrées pendant trop longtemps. Une marée de corps dont la clameur est entendue même au travers des V8.

— C'est un truc de dingue.

La posture de Nux, penché en avant sur les scarifications mécaniques qu'il s'est infligées, ne trompe pas. Jamais en une demi-vie, il n'a vu ça ici.

— C'est complètement dingue.

Au travers des véhicules arrêtés que leurs occupants ont laissés sans réellement s'inquiéter de les voir dérobés dans la densité mécanique, ils se frayent un chemin. Plus près, plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus avancer sans risquer d'écraser les franges de la foule. Des Miséreux faméliques et criblés par les tumeurs, comme il y en a toujours eu, mais d'autres visages, d'autres allures. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. L'un d'eux porte un corbeau. Même quelques vieux. Des bacs, des jerricans, des timbales. Volta arrête le moteur de l'Ural et tous les deux restent dans un instant de sidération, à observer ce que les Wastelands n'avaient de mémoire jamais connu.

Soudain, Volta tourne la tête. Elle l'a sentie, cette petite présence à son côté que le sidecar n'obstrue pas. Un môme. Maigre, déjà presque sans cheveux. Un petit môme avec des yeux bleus. Lui aussi, il en chiera dans la réverbération, s'il vit assez longtemps pour ça. Planté à côté de l'Ural brûlant, il les regarde sans bouger. Volta ne retire pas ses bandes. Elle ne retire pas ses lunettes. Mais d'un coup, sans penser réellement à ce qu'elle fait, dans la foule qui passe de part et d'autres d'eux, elle plonge sa main au travers des bandes Buzzardes. Jusque dans sa poche dont elle tire le _Ford_ qu'elle a ramassé dans le défilé. De ses phalanges, elle le fait un peu briller. Et alors, elle l'envoie entre les mains du gamin, rousses d'avoir plongé ses doigts dans l'eau terreuse. Il regarde. Il soupèse. Il sourit. _Chrome._

— Babba !

Nux relève la tête. Le môme file et disparaît dans la foule, en direction d'une femme qu'ils ne voient pas. Le défilé des cruches reprend, d'autres motos arrivent et se rangent près de l'Ural Buzzard qu'elles auraient ordinairement explosé. D'un geste, Volta referme le coffre des grenades, le verrouille. Et en une seule impulsion, elle se tient debout sur ses pieds.

— Allez, dit-elle en libérant cette fois ses cheveux frisés des frusques de son peuple.

Les bandes sont envoyées au fond du sac latéral de son engin : à présent, Volta pourrait bien être n'importe qui. Il est temps. Il est plus que temps, et elle tracte Nux en dehors du sidecar, lui et sa prothèse qui à elle seule contribue à le faire tenir debout. Une inspiration résolue, et elle passe sa tête sous son bras pour lui servir d'appui. Tant pis s'il est plus grand, tant pis si l'ensemble est bancal. Le nombre de pas qu'ils ont à faire doit être moins de cent.

— Les Iskra ont fourni le verre du Dôme, là-haut, dit-elle avec un mouvement de menton pour les hauteurs.

Un havre d'eau pure et d'air filtré. Une merveille d'ingénierie de métal et de silice soufflée qui abrite des _livres_, dit-on. Volta lève la tête tandis qu'ils clopinent au travers de la masse humaine en liesse.

— C'est un sanctuaire, dit-elle.

— C'est une prison.

Nux n'en dira pas plus. C'est sur ses pas qu'il se concentre à présent, et Volta jurerait qu'il ne voit plus vraiment autour de lui. Il n'a qu'une chaussure, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Peu importe, de toute façon, ses pieds sont aussi durs que le pneu de ses semelles. Là-bas, les Miséreux ont dressé des tentes. Là-bas, au pied des chutes, ils ont commencé à canaliser l'onde claire avec des tuyaux. Contre la Tour Un, un tatoueur à une table est en train d'écrire sur la peau d'une personne. Des mots, nombreux, comme s'il y consignait les histoires et les faits. Volta lève la tête, à présent écrasée par la hauteur de la Citadelle qui se détache sur le ciel, par le son cliquetant et lourd des chaînes qui montent et descendent les plateformes, par le roulis des roues piétinées par les Millrats.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander ?, entend-elle à son épaule, et Nux clopine encore, plus près, plus près de la plateforme à quai.

De nouveau, il semble lucide, et des traces de cet enthousiasme espiègle sont de nouveau sur lui.

— De l'Aquacola tu pourras en prendre tant que tu veux. Demande du lait. Du grain. Tu pourras les porter.

— Tais-toi.

Sous son poids à lui aussi, elle peine à présent. Elle est prête à parier que la prothèse et elle font le travail, maintenant.

— Tu peux demander de la Guzzolène. L'Ural, il ronronnera comme un -

— Vraiment tu me les casses, Nux.

D'un coup, elle le laisse tomber. Et ce sont les lattes de la plateforme que ses coudes rencontrent. Sous un masque de toile, un Escalateur se penche. Il crie « War Boy ! », et plusieurs mômes chauves et poudrés, du cambouis jusqu'en haut du front, arrivent pour mieux tracter celui qui a un jour été leur semblable plus loin sur la plateforme. D'un coup, Volta est légère, et à la fois elle reste lourde. Derrière eux l'eau coule, coule vers le bas. Et tandis qu'elle recule, l'Escalateur crie aux pauvres hères des poulies.

— Up !

Une seconde, et Nux arrive à se mettre assis, mais la plateforme se met en marche et il retombe.

— Ta récompense, Buzzarde !

Dans sa voix, il y a de la colère, mais surtout de l'étonnement. La plateforme monte, elle monte. Maintenant elle aurait besoin de sauter. La grue pivote. La structure donne un à-coup.

— Ta récompense...

Et la prothèse, qu'elle n'a pas récupérée. En dessous, Volta regarde, et la plateforme s'élève, s'élève, jusqu'à trois fois sa taille au-dessus. Elle a des mots en russe, elle ne sait plus vraiment si le _slang _sait les dire aussi. Elle hausse les épaules. Et en portant ses mains aux côtés de sa bouche pour surpasser le bruit faramineux de cette renaissance, elle lui adresse :

— Je m'en fous !

Ce dont elle se rappellera, c'est de le voir monter, monter, plus affalé à chaque instant sur ce qui l'entraine en mouvement ascendant, en direction des hauteurs distantes de la Citadelle. Là où il voulait aller, là où les portes viennent de s'ouvrir pour lui. Là où on _ne l'attend pas_. Volta s'est déjà retournée, elle ne regardera pas plus, elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle fend la foule. Lourde. Légère. Au son des chaînes qui s'arrêtent, elle sait qu'il est arrivé. Il tiendra peut-être une heure, un jour, plusieurs. Larry et Barry aussi.

Au fond, maintenant, peu importe _combien_.

_"Where must we go we who wander this wasteland in search of our better selves ?"._


End file.
